Sweet Dreams
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Jackie gets a little tipsy. Slight Michael/Jackie. - Chpt. 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another slightly silly story. Based on a line in the episode _Prayer For The Dead_ and a scene in _Six Weeks Notice_. Bonus points for whoever can spot the other two movie references in the story :) Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Sweet Dreams_**

It had all begun innocently enough.

They had been working late on a case and she had leaned into his office, offering to buy him a large lemonade if he bought her a large gin and tonic. Naturally he had agreed, it had been hard not to really.

She had been smiling that beguiling smile, the one that made him feel like agreeing to anything. Added to the soft lights that had played across her face and made her eyes sparkle, she had been able to persuade him effortlessly, the way no other woman could.

Now he wasn't so sure it had been such a good idea.

The bar had been crowded when they arrived and they had ended up crammed in a booth, which had been fine. At first. But now she was a little better, or the worse, for the alcohol, which had acted quickly since she was so tired, and was leaning heavily against him. Though he doubted she was aware of the fact.

He was debating with himself as to how he was going to get her home without making it sound like a proposition when Robbie showed up.

"What have you done to Jackie?" was his first question, which was then followed by a wicked grin and Michael cut him off before he could ask a second. "Look, can you just help me get her home?" he demanded.

The gleam that appeared in Robbie's eye was not very reassuring, but he helped him get Jackie to her feet nonetheless. "Michael, where are we going?" she asked her voice a little slurred.

"We're going home, Jackie," he answered, putting an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Then why's Robbie here?" she demanded, "I may be a little tipsy, but I'm still not that kind of girl, Michael," she informed him, causing Robbie to start laughing. "What's so funny?" she demanded, Robbie shook his head, trying to get a hold on his laughter, "Nothing," he told her finally, "nothing at all."

Jackie pursed her lips but said nothing.

Between them the two men managed to get Jackie to the car without incident. "Michael, you're not going to drive," she said flatly from where they had propped her up against the car. Both men looked at her in surprise, "You're coming in the back with me," she stated firmly as she got in the car. Robbie grinned and took the car keys off Michael, "You heard the lady," he said cheerfully.

Michael glared at him as he got into the back, next to Jackie.

The drive home was uneventful; until Robbie went a little too fast around one of the corners. Jackie was slammed into Michael, as no one had thought to check she was wearing her seatbelt. Instinctively Michael's arms went around her to steady her, something she took as an invitation to remain where she was.

Not that Michael was particularly inclined to remove his arms; besides, it was for her own safety, whilst they remained in the car. At least, that was the convenient excuse his mind came up with as she looked up at him.

"You have beautiful eyes," she told him.

In the front seat Robbie began to laugh, but Michael was saved from having to reply as she passed out.

The rest of the drive was mercifully short and Jackie remained immobile. Whether she was asleep or unconscious neither man was sure, but she made no sound as Michael lifted her out of the car.

"How are we going to get in?" Robbie asked, stopping short as they reached the front door. Michael gave a weary sigh and, bracing himself for a rude comment, shifted Jackie in his arms so that Robbie could reach his jacket pocket. "In my pocket," he said stiffly.

To his credit Robbie kept his mouth shut as he pulled the bunch of keys out from Michael's pocket. After Michael identified the correct key, Robbie opened the door and they made their way into Jackie's living room.

Michael deposited her on the couch and they stepped back to take a breather, both men regarded her in silence.

"Should we take her clothes off?" Robbie suggested, just to see what kind of a reaction he would get from Michael. He wasn't disappointed, Michael's jaw clenched and he sent a dark look in his direction. If looks could kill Robbie surmised he would be a pile of ash on Jackie's living room floor.

He was, however, saved from any violent action that Michael may or may not have felt like taking in the wake of his comment by a soft snore, both men cast amused glances in the direction of the recumbent woman.

Privately Michael thought it was a foible that made her seem very cute and he knew from experience that it was something that only occurred when she had had a bit too much to drink. Not that he would admit so much to Robbie who would undoubtedly get the wrong idea.

"Maybe we should put another pillow under her head, that's supposed to help," Robbie suggested, passing a cushion to Michael from the opposite end of the couch. Gently Michael lifted her head and placed the cushion under it.

The snoring stopped for a moment, before returning even louder than before. "Louder, interesting," Robbie commented.

"I think we should leave now," Michael said, feeling that Jackie would not appreciate being exposed in such a manner. Robbie nodded his agreement and Michael pulled the rug from the back of the couch over her.

"Ready?" Robbie asked.

Michael nodded, "I'll be out in a minute," he told him, "I'll just get her some asprin." Robbie nodded and made his way out to wait in the car while Michael went to Jackie's bathroom to retrieve the asprin, which he placed on the coffee table alongside a glass of water.

Glancing over the side of the couch to make sure that Robbie was gone, he leaned over and, before he could think the better of it, kissed Jackie gently on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Jackie," he whispered, before he pulled the rug more securely around her shoulders and left the room.

---

**A/N: If people like this one I might be persuaded to add the next day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, part 2 - the next morning. Don't know how it will go, but it's meant to be a bit of fun. **

**Btw the extra lines from Chpt. 1 were from _Ice Age_ ("You have beautiful eyes") and _High Society_ ("little better, or the worse, for the [alcohol]"). This is also based off a line in _Two Weeks Notice_, the line is included. **

**Hope you enjoy! :) Thanks for the encouragement xo**

Jackie woke up with a bad headache and the uncomfortable feeling that she wasn't entirely sure what had happened the night before.

The welcome bottle of asprin that she spied on the coffee table was of some comfort since it meant that Michael had been there; which explained how she had gotten home. However, at the same time it also served to make a strange memory – or was it a dream? – resurface. Had she be wrapped in his arms at some stage the night before?

She shook her head, impossible.

After taking two of the asprin she began to feel more like herself and she left the security of the couch to shower and change before making her way to work.

The first thing she noticed as she entered the room was the enormous grin on Robbie's face. "Morning sunshine," he greeted her, "sleep well?" he added.

Jackie bit her lip, had Robbie been there too? What did Michael do? Sell tickets?!

"You were there last night?" she asked, hoping fervently for a negative response.

Robbie sobered a little, "It was a magical evening," he told her, "you made sounds I've never heard a woman make before."

Jackie was horrified, she was pretty sure that the innuendo was just winding her up but the comment about the noises she made reminded her uncomfortably of the time Michael laughingly informed her she snored. It had been bad enough for Michael to be privy to that information, but Robbie as well? Did Stuart now know about her embarrassing little quirk too?

"If you are looking for him of the fair eyes, he's in his office," Robbie continued with a grin. Jackie stared at him, what had she been saying last night?

Ignoring Robbie, who she knew was watching her every move, Jackie went up and tentatively knocked on Michael's door before peeping inside. His smile of greeting was much more reassuring than Robbie's grin had been. She stepped around the door and closed it behind her.

"This may sound like an odd question, Michael," she began, fidgeting slightly, "but what happened last night?" she asked, ceasing her fidgeting and fixing her gaze on his face.

Michael felt a trifle guilty at leaving her at the mercy of Robbie when she entered; he wondered what he had told her. "You were a little...tipsy," he began diplomatically, "but Robbie and I managed to get you home," he told her. Jackie got the feeling that there was more he wasn't telling her; that made her nervous, Michael didn't usually keep things from her.

"Did I...?" she trailed off; she wasn't sure that revealing what she had imagined would be a wise decision. But if he _had_ held her she felt that was something she would like to remember.

She tried again, "Did you...did I...?" she looked at him for help and was shocked to see Michael looking a little apprehensive. "Did I somehow end up in your arms last night?" she blurted out.

The relief that washed across Michael's features was not especially reassuring. What else didn't she remember? She wondered, slightly panicked.

"Yes, you weren't wearing your seatbelt and Robbie went around a corner a little too fast," he explained, "I caught you," he added.

"Robbie said something about your eyes?" she continued, Michael looked amused.

"Apparently I have beautiful eyes," he told her, barely concealing his grin. Jackie stifled a groan, hoping she hadn't said anything else embarrassing. Michael noticed her discomfort, "It's fine Jackie, really, you have nothing to be concerned about. You were unconscious for most of it," he soothed.

Jackie didn't look convinced as she took the seat opposite him, "Nothing else happened?" she asked, Michael nodded, "You swear?" she asked again. Michael paused for a fraction of a second before nodding. "Then why were you so concerned about what I was going to ask you before?" she demanded.

Michael looked caught out, which at any other time Jackie would have found amusing, but not today. "Michael..." she said warningly.

"Nothing happened, Jackie, just leave it," he said, hoping she'd drop the subject. Jackie frowned, but she got up to leave anyway. "Thank you for the asprin," she said as she moved towards the door. Michael smiled up at her, "Any time."

She gave him a half smile as she opened the door and left.

The rest of the day she spent trying to look busy as she attempted to piece together the night before. The facts were these: she'd been a little worse for the alcohol, Robbie and Michael had gotten her home, she'd complimented Michael on his eyes and somehow ended up in his arms before losing consciousness.

But something still tugged at the corner of her mind, something that wasn't right. And it all had something to do with Michael's guilty demeanour in his office.

Then it struck her: she hadn't just been in his arms, he had _held_ her. He could have set her to rights but he hadn't; he'd kept hold of her. It had been then that she'd let go: knowing she was safe as long as he was there; she'd given in to the overwhelming urge to close her eyes.

Concentrating on the memory she tried to see if she could remember anything else. Closing her eyes helped, she remembered the vague sensation of floating and then a slight pressure on her forehead before someone had wished her sweet dreams.

She remembered feeling content and then...nothing until she woke up.

"Earth to Jackie," Jackie snapped back to reality as she became aware that Robbie was trying to get her attention. "Fancy going for a drink?" Robbie asked a gleam in his eye.

Jackie narrowed her eyes slightly in mock annoyance, "No thank you," she told him firmly. Robbie grinned at her as he stood up and shrugged into his coat, "Well, if you change your mind feel free to join me," he told her. She nodded and returned his wave as he left.

Stuart went shortly after and then it was just her and Michael. Deciding to call it a night she tapped lightly on his door, after receiving his permission to enter she stuck her head in. "Good night Michael," she said, he leaned back in his chair and gave her a small smile.

"Not going out again tonight?" he asked playing innocent with a teasing twinkle in his eye, Jackie stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "Fair enough, I'll probably call it a night soon too," he said, she nodded, "sweet dreams Jackie," he said absently, returning to his work as she shut the door.

He looked up as she suddenly swung the door wide open, "It was you!" she said, eyes wide in shock. Michael looked startled, "Excuse me?"

"It was you!" she said again, "You wished me sweet dreams last night and you...you..." she trailed off blushing, unsure whether she had imagined that he had kissed her. She shrugged off her embarrassment; it was a platonic enough gesture, no reason to blow it out of proportion. But she still couldn't say the word; she looked up at Michael who she noticed had also gone a little pink.

"It would seem you remember more than you let on this morning," he said drily, Jackie gripped the doorhandle a little tighter; at least he hadn't denied it.

"Only a little more," she said, "so I do remember correctly?" she added tentatively. Michael looked as apprehensive as she felt as he nodded, "Why?" she asked baldly, mentally kicking herself.

Michael shrugged, "I don't know, it seemed the right thing to do at the time," he said. Jackie tried to stifle her disappointment as she nodded, "Oh."

She made to leave but Michael called her back, she turned, her hand still on the doorknob, "Maybe next time you won't be unconscious," he said with a gleam.

Suddenly the day didn't seem so bad after all.


End file.
